A Time for Everything
by Deranged Silence
Summary: Poseidon never had a child with Sally Jackson and stuck to the oath of the Big Three. Kronos, hundreds of years ago, had a child with Styx. This child, Perseus Stix, had his heart broken by a girl when he was young. He now hunts the women who break the hearts of men by himself, as an opposing force of the Hunters of Atremis, so what happens when he meets the girl again?
1. Chapter 1

"Perseus"

I hear her whisper my name in my ear and I can't stop myself from shivering. Her voice is soft, gentle and husky at the same time. I glance down at her, resting on my chest and entangled in the sheets, _she looks so cute._

"Yes love?" I tease her hair out from under the cloth we lie in, smiling with adoration and meeting her warm brown eyes. She blushes from the toying and playfulness, her pale skin and black tresses framing a light pink flush to her cheeks. Her lips quirk slightly as her hand trails up my side to rest on my collarbone.

"C-can we go again?"

I chuckle at her attempt at seduction, the quiver in her voice just intensifying my feelings for her. "Again?" I ask in mock incredulity, "I thought you'd be tired by now."

"It-," she stops to fidget for a sweet moment, "-It was only a few times…" her blush intensifies and I stroke her hair gently. We had only met hours ago yet here we were, in bed together in the throughs of post-orgasmic warmth.

I sigh heavily into her hair, my hot breath drifting down to touch her neck with all the subtlety of a feather, "I suppose."

"You suppose?!" she tries to control her reaction to both my answer and the touch of air, but even I can tell that she has no control. It's one of the things I like about her- after a while, there is no control.

She opens her mouth to no doubt descend into another tirade, very dissimilar to the one she launched herself into at the peak of her 'enjoyment'. I silence her with a swift kiss, my own lips encompassing her own.

Her surprised gasp is muffled underneath my mouth as I shift us around, positioning myself on top. My hands grasp her waist tightly and my tongue delves past her pouty lips. The more I grasp, paw at her porcelain skin is the more she gasps and loses herself under me. The power I have over this ebony haired goddess is astounding.

"More…" she manages between light, quick gasps of air. Her chest heaves in the spasms of pleasure as I follow her demands, as if I would ever deprive myself of the feelings we share. We start to grind against one another, pressing in closer together.

I stop abruptly and listen to her whine and feel her writhe beneath me. Our eyes lock and I can see the abundant amounts of lust and confusion in their sparkling depths.

I know my eyes have taken on their vibrant golden sheen and can feel the cruel smirk spread across my face.

"P-perseus?" the lust is gone now, just confusion flooding her brown eyes.

"I truly am sorry," I try and convey emotion through my voice, like my father taught me. It's just so hard to fake my emotions, lust is easy to create and the hatred is always at the edges of my mind. Love however, has evaded me since she last held my heart in her hands. "If I could remember your name this might have been something… personal."

I watch the tears brim in her eyes with no small amount of trepidation. The sorrow turns to anguish, anguish to anger, anger to hate.

The emotions in her eyes are true and ever-flowing, like the stream of time around me. My smirk broadens and my admittedly handsome face twists into something crueller.

The brown-eyed girl struggles underneath me. She tries to scream as she sees the light coalesce into my hand, forming a gleaming dagger.

I cruelly slam it through her throat, its jagged edge slicing through with ease. Its angle of entry morphs what would have been a loud scream into a muffled gurgle as blood floods her throat and blood floods into her lungs. It is a slow death, and is one I know she is deserving of.

Her crime may seem petty to another, but the tearing of your heart hurts more than many can put into words. She was on the list, another Heart-Taker.

I indulge in my own guilty pleasure, slowing her passing down into a horrifyingly excruciating torment. Her mind, processing this pain, would equate this into pain eternal.

My knife fades from this world as the bright spark in her eye disappears. I step away from the now cold corpse, and pull on my clothes without haste. The wonders pleasure can have on the mind of a teenage girl; it was simple to convince her to secure the house for our use, today.

Soon I am out of the window, leaping from the third-story down to the black road below. The guilt of a kill had faded after I came to terms with the _reasons_ behind it.

But now, I am at peace with myself.

Two Days Later

I find myself in front of two heavy oaken doors, embellished with gold and gems. They open without a sound at my lightest touch. The man who awaits me inside means everything to me. I call him many things; Lord, Saviour, Titan but my favourite is-

"Dad!" I cry out to him, the muscles in my cheek contorting into a smile. This is an emotion I thought lost to me once; happiness.

I draw closer to the lord of the Titans, coming within a meter of his golden aura.

I watch him turn with the regular churning in my stomach. My powers always bring themself into the foray when near him, singing their praise at their source. He never turns for those he does not respect, and I have earned the respect of my father through skill and obedience.

"Perseus, my son, it is always delightful to know you have the time to visit." His voice is powerful, aged and strong, like the element he controls.

"My crusade calls to me father, like ours against the gods," my father smiles at this, and I can feel the anticipation- doused in the fear he deserves of all- at his expression. He has never failed to disappoint when I return.

"I would have a favour, Perseus, if you would grant it."

I scoff at the idea of denying him his right, as I enjoy the results as much as the journey.

"Atlas is aspiring on Mount Orthrys. The goddess of the hunt is imprisoned there."

I bare my teeth in triumph and move to rush back the way I came, but my father's voice stops me in my tracks.

"Perseus," his voice booms through the hall we're standing in, "I want her alive, understand? Harming her is fine, but nothing lethal."

He is cutting into my own personal enjoyment and he knows it, but I do understand what he needs from her. What _I_ need from her and her pathetic hunters.

"She will live to give you your answers father."

And a walk from the room with my head set proudly, my mission imbedded, methods my own.

_Perseus- Titan of Revenge- shall soon live up to his name._

Mount Orthrys, the Same Day

My smile didn't break the entire way here, but nothing ever runs right for me.

The scene before me would be almost comical, if it weren't for the destruction and screams. I see Atlas; my Uncle battling with a twelve year old dressed in silver; a single demigod cutting a swathe through a horde of monsters, and I wince at their screams of pain as they dissolve into dust upon death; several- rather striking, I will admit- young women holding their own at the edge; and in the place of Atlas I see a rather stunning-

_Her!_

_Here!_

_Heart-Taker!_

The temple and the battle flash a deep golden hue, signalling my powers sparking. Everything stops and I make my way through the horde of now forgotten monsters, slashing at them indiscriminately with a hardly visible sword.

As I draw closer and closer to the stunning blond, arcs of blood fly high before their motions stop, the monsters dead without their bodies registering.

Before I know it, I'm standing above her, and kneeling the next moment. The weight of the sky was tearing her apart, much like it was me; seeing her here, under such duress.

My hand has reached out and cupped her cheek, gently taking her face into my hands. Her face is covered with grime from her exertions, her eyes welded shut in pain. She seems to steal my heart with her very presence.

And suddenly I know what I must do. I know she means more to me than my father's opinion, her wellbeing greater than my own.

And my heart is open again.

Annabeth, Mount Orthrys

The pain is unbearable. My shoulders burn and my bones feel ready to break. Breathing brings more pain. Living brings more pain.

_I just want to die._

A roar of pain briefly draws my attention before the pain sets in again. I can feel the pain lifting from my shoulders and I can feel a dampness creeping across my face when I realise I was crying.

I can open my eyes now and I stare at the battle between the goddess Artemis and the Titan Atlas. I feel the pain receding slightly and I almost cry again.

Over half the forces fighting Thalia, Luke and some other girls dressed like Lady Artemis, have dropped to the ground dead. Luke manages to handle the rest of the monsters with the girls help and I smile through the wince that threatens to overcome my temporary clarity.

"Annabeth!" Thalia rushes to me and glances behind me fearfully. It makes me frown and that has the same effect as the smile previously.

"Hey Thals, you made it," I try to make light of the situation.

"Luke," Thalia turns from me and I see a large gash on her back, dripping blood slowly, with a golden hue surrounding it.

"Luke don't do anything stu-" Luke brushes past her and draws his sword. The cold chill of fear runs down my back as he raises it and points it directly over my back. I breathe out slowly and frown, _what is he pointing his sword at?_ I think, but I can't turn- move- without pain.

"What are _you _doing here?" I can see Thalia bite her lip worriedly and Luke's sword waver, I can't help but wonder what is making him lose his control. For all the time I've been watching- I blush heavily as I correct myself, travelling- with him, I've never seen him so angry.

There is a rumble behind me as someone stands- the person holding the sky I realise.

"I am here for Artemis…" I choke on air as I recognized the voice. Years, it had been years since I last saw _him_. _And he isn't even here for you_, that voice inside my head whispers.

"…But I'm staying for her," _he _says huskily and I manage to turn around enough to catch a view, and my heart just _drops_.

"Perseus?" my voice is faint from shock and pain, and I feel immense satisfaction at the flare in his golden eyes.

He turns away from me and pointedly looks along the blade to Luke's eyes, "please- hold this with those girls, and I-" he swallows as if with a dry throat, "-I will handle Atlas."

I follow Thalia's example and gnaw my lip in worry. Luke is stubborn at the best of times, and I don't know if he'll cooperate.

Perseus, Mount Orthrys

I sigh loudly as I watch the fool Luke deliberate over the choice I give him. The longer I handle this curse the more likely the demigods will die. I scan the faces of the two silver-clad girls and recognise one I know.

"Nightshade," I call out to her gaining her attention and roll my eyes at her scowl, "handle this curse so I can save your lady."

She and her companion both scoff and look me over in distaste. I can anticipate their responses before they even form them.

"Hunters, do not need the help of scum like you," the one I do not know replies. I know what would stop their derision; a healthy dose of truth.

"Must we clash so? I am not unlike you, as much as you would believe." I smile coldly at the two and gesture towards Annabeth, "I too was betrayed by the one I loved. Tell them, Annabeth, of how you tore my heart out of my chest, leaving a cavity filled by revenge." Her continued silence tore at me harsher than her original sin, and I growled deeply at her.

"Tell them! Tell them why I kill women like you!"

She sobbed into her hands and shook her head and cried out louder, "N-no! I'm s-so sorry Perseus!" I could only hear more sobs from her as she shook. My heart ached but I knew it was necessary.

"Someone take this curse so I can stop my Uncle!" I growl at them, looking each in the eye for as long as they could bear my golden gaze.

Nightshade steps closer and her gaze won't reach mine. "I will… bare this curse."

I nod to her accompanying hunter, "join her, girl, or she will likely die."

They both position themselves beside me, ready for the weight of the sky. I place it on their shoulders as gently as possible to maintain their strength. They struggle under it and I admire Annabeth's fortitude to have survived under the sky for so long.

"Uncle!" I start my way towards the battling duo with a grin stretching across my face. Atlas sees my grin and replies with one of his own, parrying a strike of Artemis' blades.

"Uncle, please stop this," I flick my right hand out to the side and a blade forms in my palm, "bare your curse peacefully. I do not to wish to harm you."

The goddess' incredulous look is shared by my Uncle's. Atlas laughs at me, although I can see the worry in his face. The goddess, however…

"Uncle?" the widened eyes are very humorous, as is the fear shown in her eyes.

"Son of Kronos and Styx, milady," I bow to her briefly to make sure Atlas does not take advantage of the distraction. "I am on the side of Athena for this battle, disregarding previous mission."

She seems to take the news with mixed feelings, and I really cannot blame her. I draw alongside her and point my golden blade at Atlas. I feel deep sorrow at the betrayal I must commit against family.

The betrayal which has just set in with Atlas, and he charges at me in a rage, swinging his spear in an overhead blow. I flick my wrist, snapping my blade against the shaft of his spear. The timeless metal my sword is made from slices clean through. Within moments I have ran my weapon through his stomach, and I reach out to grasp his shoulder.

Dragging him over to the two girls holding the titan's curse, I push Atlas off the tip of my blade.

"Uncle please, take the curse. I have nectar for you, if you cooperate," I grimace as I feel hatred at my weakness for Annabeth.

"I will heal, nephew," he rasps, drawing himself between the two girls ahead of me. The struggle brings a smile to my face, as my Uncle retains his honour in my eyes.

"But I will take my revenge now," with a feral snarl her crushes his own daughter under his fist leaving her no time to scream as she dies. The horror is evident on the others faces, leaving me to react.

I pull the other- now only huntress- out from underneath the sky, sending it crashing down onto the back of Atlas.

"You should have taken the nectar," I growl. I pierce his thigh with my blade, slowly drawing it down and cutting a deep wound in his thighs.

"Goodbye Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I don't know if this chapter is as good as the last one, but I am hoping it comes close. Thanks to those who followed and favourited. And a shout-out to the __**one**__ guy who has reviewed! (I use guy generally) So please let me know what you think about this, as I wrote both of the chapters today! Over four thousand words total!_

* * *

Perseus, Camp Half-Blood

* * *

I stand in this haphazard camp now, accompanied by Artemis, her twin Apollo and-

_Her-_

_Here-_

_Heart-Taker-_

With _me_.

I feel strange, warmth flooding my chest flowing out my limbs into my hands. I've only felt this way once before. It's an intense emotion that aids your every movement, clears your head and shatters any self-doubt you may shelter.

It's strange for me, though, because it was the time I first saw my mother. Kronos had taken me down to Hades' Realm to quell my fledging doubts I had, over my mothers' existence.

I laugh softly, so quiet I'm sure no one had heard me. I'm proven wrong when the godly twins stare at me, one wary and one confused. I consult the urges that bounce around my skull- governing actions with instincts and flickers of thought- and decide to ignore their continued presence and focus on Annabeth.

She draws me around the doomed camp by my hand and my eyes stray from her hair to her face as she smiles. _She has the most beautiful smile._ She shows me the arena and gushes about the architecture of it all.

I catch Artemis stealing sideways glances at me as I answer all Annabeth's questions.

"What's your father like nowadays, anyway?" Annabeth asks gently, as if I'm some animal that would strike at the smallest mistake. I am, but not to her. Outside of bed that is. Or practice, obviously.

"Kronos treats me like his son. Nothing has changed since you last met him, Annie," I shake my head to clear the images of her in bed. Tussled hair matching the state of the sheets, eyes closed in bliss as I-

Apollo interrupts my rather pleasant daydream with a startled croak, "You have met Kronos? As in, the Titan, Kronos? My Father's Father?"

I laugh cruelly, hiding my amusement at the unintentional haiku Apollo has wrought. "How else am I to introduce my girlfriend, Apollo? How would you do it, with a haiku or maybe a guitar solo?" the sarcasm drips from my voice like the venom of a pit scorpion. "Yes Annabeth has met my father."

Annabeth smiles back at me uncertainly as she thinks over my answer and I feel something twinge in my chest. I try to express my feelings through my eyes but she avoids them like they are the gaze of the cursed.

Her voice is hollow and my entire body flinches at the disappointment in her voice, "Let's just move on to the Big House."

I start to feel lightheaded at the speed with which my thoughts are rebounding off of my skull. The disappointed gaze Annabeth brings to bare on me is too much and it burns like fire on my face. I look away to spare myself further shame.

Artemis is watching the interaction between us keenly, no doubt to report back to Athena, but I can't spare the effort to be frustrated. I'm too busy figuring out what Annabeth has to be disappointed at. I know it's me, but it can't be the fact I'm at her pseudo home. Well, knowing her even half as well as I do, it very well could be.

But I haven't killed anyone yet, so that's a plus, right?

* * *

I follow Annabeth as demurely as possible, hoping not to draw her gaze once more. Hades hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed! Alright I know it's not fury, but still it is as painful.

One of the voices shouts louder than most and I listen blindly, grasping Annabeth's arm gently and pin her against the wall of a nearby cabin. Her gasp is seconds late as I smother her soft pink lips with my own, pressing myself harder against her. My mouth travels diagonally down her face and continues further below, leaving tender patches of skin down her exposed neck in their wake. My hands slide down her arms in touches reminiscent of the wind, and her breathy moan is released into the air with a simple tilt of her head.

I am suddenly ripped from her, and I slam allow momentum to gather me past the assailants predicted landing point.

Smashing through a cabin I see bright flashes of gold and hear a shrill shriek as a single girl, with a lacy black bra and matching underwear, watches me fly through with a heavy red tint to her cheeks as she realises who I am.

I recover from the sight of Thalia half naked and control my occupancy of the air. Remaining in the air is fun, but not as much as the sight my eyes are privy to.

_You have a girlfriend!_

Who seems to hate me at the moment, I remind the voice, and Thalia Grace seemingly likes me in this moment. She bites her lip and I stare, my eyes focusing on only the clash the perfect white teeth have with her lightly tanned skin.

Before I know what's happening I drift closer to her and smile my best. I feast on the image- and the knowledge- of the full body blush that spreads over the daughter of Zeus at the sight of my appreciative smile.

I realise how close I am and touch her cheek gently, floating mere centimetres from the ground. She follows with a slight ascent, utilizing her demigod powers and my left hand skims the side of her waist.

Keen eyes spot the dry state of her lips and I tilt my head slightly as I wet my own. She moves to replicate in the other direction but my hand stills her. As soon as I am close enough I bring my tongue to skim her lips, leaving them slightly covered in my own saliva.

Her blush is radiant now, as she reaches a hand up to touch her lips.

"Perseus!" I hear Annabeth call me and I frown, shaking my head to clear it of the fog that seemed to have settled over it at her voice. I pull away from Thalia confused at my feelings and move out the hole now in the wall.

"Whoever did that," I glare at the grouping of people around the cabin, "I swear on my mother's name you will burn for it." I grin the exact moment the thunder crashes above the congregation.

Artemis, goddess of the moon pales and takes a step away as my eyes flash a deeper golden hue. "I always knew you were a bit loony, but not insane," I growl at her and step closer.

Annabeth blocks my path and I stare her down, something is off about her now, I see. She seems worried and nervous, almost guilty.

"Percy stop. Please? For me?" she pleads but I can smell something floating around her. I shift closer and she flinches as I breathe in deeply. The following exhalation is longer, and my mind recoils from the scent.

"Love Potion…?" I question her, an ugly feeling rearing up inside me.

"I-I don't…" she tries to lie but I know now. I glare and she flinches visibly, "I-I was scared- you said you were going to leave and I-" her attempt at an explanation is pitiful and I let her know it.

"_Leave_? Damn right I was going to! I can't believe th- I thought I _loved_ you all these years! I _killed_ because of your gods damned influence!" my hand lashes out and sends her reeling, the angry red welt left on her cheek a testament to the force and the strength she carries to not have fallen from the blow. Her cry of pain rings out and I hear the accompanying gasp of the crowd.

A feminine roar is heard and I spin to confront an enraged Artemis, her dual silver hunting knives flashing in the sunlight as they arc towards my head.

I block with my half formed blade, the golden sheen of the weapon decaying with the tumultuous emotions, all shades of darkness that are now in my heart. The tip of the sword turns pitch black and spreads further down my ancient armament with the haste of a wildfire.

My sword is now darker than night, and trimmed in gold and silver steels, a perfect sapphire embedded in its pommel.

The appearance of the blade shocks Apollo into joining the fight; twins against a great uncle. Apollo fires arrow after arrow at me in means of distraction as Artemis hacks at my defence.

_If this is all my father faced, it's a wonder he lost against them._

I don't even bother stopping time to deal with the pair, only increasing time's passage as Artemis' hair gains friction, igniting instantaneously and catching her off guard. The smirk adorning my face is cruel and full of hatred as I fulfil my oath.

"I told you, you'd burn."

Three lightning fast cuts and Artemis was launched into the sea of demigods, all of whom were awestruck in this battle. I turn to Apollo and allow his arrows to strike against my skin. Each and every arrow that thuds on my chest allows me to take a step closer to the god, whose assault soon turned desperate. He fires an arrow of Greek fire at me and the container catches my cheek.

Apollo grins and lowers his guard as flames spring up over me, covering my body in mere moments. I wipe it off his face with the butt of my sword, breaking open his lip and spilling ichor.

I anticipate his astonished question, "Achilles was bathed in the Styx, I was born from her," I taunt him while pushing my blade under his chin. "It's quite unfortunate my father only sent me to capture Artemis, isn't it Apollo?"

I finish the god quickly, severing the head from the neck with a gentle thrust. I reach down and grasp the decapitated head of Apollo and scan the crowd.

"Children of Apollo, come forth!"

A group of similar children stepped from the crowd, their faces paler than that of their deceased father. "P…Perseus?"

I chuckle and lightly throw the head to the young man who spoke, who instinctually caught the object without thinking, the rest of the Apollo kids recoiling in terror and revulsion.

"You keep it, the last line of Apollo."

I turn and make my way to Artemis, picking up the unconscious goddess and frowning. I turn back to see Thalia watching wide eyed from the Zeus cabin. I stare back sadly for what was almost positively the saddest and sweetest moment in my life, no matter how drenched in godly blood I was.

"I… will see you soon, daughter of Zeus," I turn and try to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

I'm most positively sure that I had no success in that endeavour.

* * *

Thalia, Camp Half-Blood, Moments Later

* * *

_I… can't believe it…_

_Perseus…_

_He…_

_He…_

_He likes me!_

Alright, I feel bad about… all the trouble he caused, but really, all I'm worried about is when ill see him again. It's shallow and disrespectful, but I've crushed on him since he and Annabeth first hooked up.

I mean, have you seen him? His black hair is just so adorable! And his eyes! They like, penetrate your heart with how stunning they are! And I won't even talk about his body!

…Oh gods I sound like such an Aphrodite girl!

I can't believe Annabeth used a potion on Perseus, of all things! I'll be keeping a way from her from now on. If she hadn't had tried to keep him, we might have shared- That is, I mean, I might have gotten a taste of him sooner- Let's just forget I said anything, ok? The Hephaestus kids are fixing my wall, so I can take a shower- a cold one, trust me- in peace soon.

…Although, I would share if he was here…

* * *

Perseus, Kronos' Palace, Hours Later

* * *

"You have done well, son," my father praises me as I bring him the goddess. I dump her at his feet and remain mute, thinking about my latest betrayal. My father must have looked past his prize and up at me because he had moved around without me noticing and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it son?"

"Annabeth, she-" I take a moment to breathe and extinguish the anger I feel- unsuccessfully, to my discomfort- and look away from the unconscious goddess, "she used a love potion on me, a really strong one…"

I could feel his glare directed at me and I was glad I turned my head from him. I grit my teeth and try to stop the self-hate rising in me.

"And you let her use one on you?" Dad's voice was cold and sharp, attacking with the force of a war hammer. My reply is negative and quiet; Dad growls and his hand has moved to my neck faster than I can think, wrapping around with such force that I yelp and struggle to get away too late.

"I said," his voice makes my skin crawl when he's angry, it's like he's cutting into my soul with each syllable, "you let her dose you with one?"

"No," I strangle out, fighting for a simple breath now.

"Then go back and kill her. Redeem yourself, or don't come back at all! I trained you better than to be caught by a stupid blonde!" he roared in my ear.

I felt myself drop and I let myself collapse onto the ground, hands over my ears to stop the ringing in them. I glare at the back of my father, making my own oath on my mother's name.

_One day ill destroy you, you fucking bastard._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Guess what! I have a new friend! And guess what! SHE REVIEWS! I really want to know how I'm doing and what I can change, but I got a little BORED NOW, because no one is helping me make this better for yous!

So allow me to help you help me to help you help me in the hopes that me helping you help me helping me help you, help you help me help you help me help US!

And this will be the last chapter I am posting for a while!

Oh and my friend is awesome! Say hiooooooo to her for me on here!

Pleazeles

Perseus, En Route to Camp Half-Blood

I hurl a golden Drachma at the road and glare down both directions; I know it's the fastest way to travel, but I am really not in the mood for the squabbling of those _hags_.

I barely notice the sizzling sound as the coin is swallowed up by the black tar that is the road. All my considerate thinking power is directed at ways to kill the daughter of Athena. The one who wronged me by proving my wronged feelings wrong.

Yeah, I know.

The almost destroyed cab pulls up screeching in front of me. I open the door and slip in. "camp Half-Blood," I growl at them, hoping against all hope that they would get the idea and stay silent. They seriously could give my father a run for his money, that's how well they destroy hope.

"Ohh, it's him," they chorus, "the son of Kronos." The one holding the wheel swoons as the car speeds across the road, almost killing the lot of us. I almost die seeing _it_ swoon. I keep silent, as they should, in another foolish hope of keeping from conversing.

I'm going to find the god of hope- or whatever represents it, or otherwise I'll make one- and kill him, painfully. Because that's how pissed I am.

"So stoic," one cries. "So handsome," another screeches.

"Quiet!" Twin daggers materialise in my hands and I hold them at their throats, "I have no time for this, just get me to my destination." I'm almost sure one is about to speak, so I press my blades harder against two of their necks; the third strangely- thankfully quiet.

They slowly nod, and a moment passes in silence before the third speaks.

"We're here, Perseus."

I've never moved so fast in my life.

I am standing at the strawberry sign frowning slightly. I glance up the hill and notice the reason for my current unease.

An eerie tree is twisted and gnarled, looking for all the world a person in torment. It's appearance sends a chill up my spine.

Cautiously walking past, I come to the Big House within moments. To save myself some time- hehe, so to speak- I stop time, making sure to check everyplace that could have the blonde haired girl. My search yields nothing, and I frown.

Releasing the control I am implementing over my powers, the god's children resume their schedules.

I walk to one, and grabbing them by the arms, I growl out, "Where is Annabeth Chase?"

"S-she left. On a q-quest."

I exhale loudly, "Where?"

"To the Sea of Monsters, t-to save Thalia…"

My attention having drifted slightly away from the person I am- barely- interrogating, it snaps back at the mention of Thalia. "What happened to Thalia?" I panic slightly on the inside, my mind thinking of many assailants and monsters whom could have hurt Thalia, and a way to kill them.

"I said- What- Happened- To- Her?"

The boy in struggles to pull away as I unintentionally increase the strength I am expending to keep him still, but I care not for him, only Thalia now.

"She- she was hurt badly, and Zeus turned her in- into the tree…"

The ichor in my veins chills over. _Zeus wouldn't- wouldn't really do that to her, right?_

"You lie."

"Neigh, he does not, Perseus."

The voice gives me pause, and then I recover and shove the boy down onto the ground before turning to confront the intruder.

Chiron stands there, just outside the reach of my blade and I scowl. Just my luck.

Then I remember the state that Thalia is in, and I shrink into myself.

I look up as he moves to step closer and I snarl.

"Tell me how to fix her."

Thalia, Camp Half-Blood, All Time Spent as Tree

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Perseus, Sea of Monsters, a Day Later

I have come to an island, full of sheep. I feel awkward watching them chew on grass, but I know something is off about them. They look… different.

And soon, I realise why.

A massive cyclops makes his way out of a cave I didn't see and I spend a moment scolding myself. I catch the cyclops throw something to the sheep.

A Satyr, I recognise him as the one who was accompanying Thalia, Luke and Annabeth- Grazer, or some such.

Before the half-goat has touched the ground a sheep has jumped at him-

And bitten his leg clean off.

How fascinating, I think to myself as I watch him get ripped apart.

I've waited until night, when the cyclops had finally finished feeding his 'pets'. I am glad that I had waited; otherwise it could have been me being digested currently.

I utilize my mother's abilities and envelope myself in the water around the island. _To hide my scent_. The sheep are now easy to creep past, and I make it into the cave in little time.

It takes me a few minutes to come to a fork in the tunnel, and I hear strange grunts coming from the left tunnel. I follow them and I convert the colours in the water into the colours of whatever is behind me to allow me to camouflage.

What greets me as I step out horrifies me.

Thalia, camp Half-Blood

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Perseus, Cave of Cyclops

I watch in disgust as the giant forces Annabeth onto his private, and a quick glance confirms that she is dead, which I am thankful for.

No matter how much I hate her, no one deserves that.

The water forms around my hand and shoots a lance at the cyclops. It pierces his skull and he is dead instantly, but the water circles around continuously, slicing deep gouges in the skin.

It takes a while for all the blood to drain out the body of the giant and he finally turns into dust.

I backtrack outside and discover something.

Those sheep can really smell blood. They all stand at the entrance to the cave, watching me. I start to feel like a piece of meat and growl. To my astonishment, they growl back at me before rushing towards me.

My black blade is in my hand in an instant, but the sheep harmlessly graze past, running towards the strong scent of blood.

I breathe a bit easier, until I remember the fact that Annabeth's body is the only one left back there.

_Shit_.

I stand at the tree- in front of Thalia, dirty and covered in golden blood mixed in with the blood of the sheep.

Even though I am invulnerable to godly weapons and mortal ones, I can still be hurt, by _fucking_ sheep.

The Golden Fleece I was sent to collect is still whole, thankfully. Its removal sunk the island into the sea, and with it, the rest of those bloody sheep.

Whose bites hurt a lot.

I place it in the branches of the tree and catch the girl who falls from the trunk easily. She wakes up quickly and stares at me confused.

Smiling, I brush the hair from her face gently. She blushes in return and I smile wider. My hands roam over her soft, exposed flesh-

Wait, what?

_**WARNING-**_

_**WARNING-**_

_**WARNING-**_

_**THIS SECTION IS A LEMON. I AM NEEDED TO WARN YOUNG READERS THAT THIS WILL BE A VIVID DESCRIPTION OF A SEXUAL SCENE. **_

_Not that that ever stops me =)_

I glance down at her body and marvel at it. Her torso and the area around her hips is pale, immensely so compared to the tanned nature of her arms, legs and face. Her moderately large breasts are capped with sweet pink nipples which I can see hardening under the cold wind. My gaze travels further down, along with my hands. My right strays to gently brush the small amount of dark hair covering her slit and I smile at the almost pained moan that is released from her lips.

I bend over and press my lips roughly against her own, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth and caressing her teeth. Her accompanying moan reverberates into my mouth and I use my left hand to steady her hips as they struggle to receive some form of contact.

My large calloused hand brushes her exposed clit, and she tenses. I smirk and run my index along her slit, its surface gaining moisture as it travels.

"W-wait!" I ignore her and push a finger into her core, the warmth of it coupled with the overall wetness making me grin. I revel in the feeling of an emotion coursing through me- lust.

My finger brushes her wall, making her shudder and her lips part. I allow my finger to hit the roof of her pleasure centre, making its way back towards me and it hits a single rough spot.

This releases from her a pent up scream, forcing me to pause time for all but us, preserving this moment for us alone and no bystanders who could creep up on us.

She pants as she comes down from her pleasure high. The way her breathing causes her breasts to jiggle makes me smile, and the flutter that I can hear affecting her heart is adorable. It shows me how she feels in the best way possible: truthfully.

She says something I miss because of the focus I have on her heart and I shake my head to clear it.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I smirk and pull my fingers out of her body, admiring the shiver and lust that blossoms in her eyes.

"I-I-I need to know something- before we c-continue…" the red tint adorning her cheeks is sweet, but I force myself to pay attention.

"Anything for you."

"I need to know who you are."

And that is when I _**wake up**_.

_**END OF LEMON-LIKE EVENT**_


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter was designed to act as a catalyst. I hope you guys like where the story will be heading from now on.

* * *

An indistinguishable figure slowly made his way down the highway late at night. The desert surrounding him was cool under the black expanse of the sky, and a cool breeze was flowing from the south directly into his face.

His attire was dark, not only from the lack of light but by the colour of the vestments he wore. A black jacket, adorned with a hood was worn loosely over his broad shoulders and featured crimson streaks in jagged patterns, each seam outlined in a streak of silver silk. His pants were similarly fashioned, and shoes were a solid black, no laces or other forms of tightening to be seen.

The dark figure had been walking for days, previously crossing through forests, brush and the desert at his side, evidence of his journey showing with small tears and dirt marks visible whenever a vehicle drove past and shone its light upon him every so often.

No matter how he walked, no sound followed in his wake, other than the slight breathing heard. Ahead, shining brightly in the night, was his destination; Las Vegas.

His father was an important figure to a particular organisation, and having needed an important package picked up from the city, sent the only person he could truly trust.

'_Pick up the package and deliver to _DOA Records,' he thinks, '_that is very simple_.' He scoffs and shakes his head, a movement which almost dislodges the hood covering his face in shadow.

"It's never that easy, dad."

He has drawn close enough to the city to be able to distinguish the writing on the brightly lit signs. The words blur and sting his eyes from the light.

Walking hurriedly now, he passes buildings rapidly. The lights all streak past and hurt his head and he growls when a man on the street blocks his path.

"What're ya doing out 'ere so late, kid?" the voice is rough with disuse and the shorter boy can acutely smell the alcohol stench which swirls around the man like a cloud of eddying gas. Glancing up the boy notices the gleam the knife the would-be mugger thinks is hidden.

"I-I need some more drugs man," the dark clothed boy shivers convincingly. His voice is huskier than the man in front of him and he adds an inflection of pain and need to more readily convince the scruffy man. "I h-have cash," he adds desperately while congratulating his own acting skills.

"Shut yer trap kid!" the man looks around and steps closer to place a grimy hand on the boy's shoulder and leads him towards an alley nearby. "Step into me office quicks."

He looks around once they're both secluded in the dark. "Cash now," he says, pointing the knife, "or ye lose summat blood a yers."

A soft chuckle comes from under the hood, a cold sound which chills the mugger. He steps back, fear settling into his previously warm veins. He moves to drop the knife at his feet but freezes as the boy speaks again.

"Another coward," he tuts, "keep the weapon. You'll need something to defend yourself with."

The last thing the failed mugger sees is the smouldering golden eyes shining brightly from the shadows that fester underneath the hood.

A moment later the boy, wreathed in dark clothes steps from the alley with a smirk invisible to any who look upon him, a sense of anticipation surrounding him. A feeling that attracts the attention of the people on the street, hopeless dregs of society or tourists otherwise, drawn to be near someone who can lead.

They all do this subconsciously, and none move to follow as the boy cuts through the throngs, unspoken laws of modern civilisation restricting their every move.

No one notices another crimson streak adding itself to the fabric of the coat.

He comes across his destination; a bright sign emphasising the simplicity of the plant which is the lotus. The double doors at the entrance swing open of their own accord and he strides to the counter.

"Hello!" he plays the act of an excited teen.

The attendant frowns almost imperceptibly as he struggles to get a look of the boy's face through the impenetrable darkness before giving up, "Hi there, my name is Nikolas and welcome to the Lotus Hotel, how may I help you?" the boy notices the gleam in the attendant's eyes and internally laughs.

'I know all about this place,' he thinks and says out loud, "Some of my friends invited me here, Nico and Bianca di Angelo?"

He watches the attendant pretend to type the names into the hotels database from the corner of his eye. "Ah! Here they are!" he pulls open a drawer and hands the boy a map of the hotel. "Room 343, now I just need your name to issue you your point card and complimentary lotus," the man waits eagerly.

"My name is Perseus Stix, and could I have an adjoining room please mister?"

The man's smile is so fake it hurts the boy, "Already took the liberty of doing so, here you are." He hands off the packages to the darkly dressed boy, watching him eat the dangerous snack.

Or at least, that's what it looks like is happening as Perseus puts it into the shadows to rest on his collar.

"Oh wow, these are delicious! Can I have another?"

* * *

Clambering into the elevator, Perseus pushes the button for the third floor and waits patiently for it to start up, listening to the generic elevator music with a scowl. He had to eat three before the man would let him leave, and was stopped another _nine times_ on the short trip- under fifty metres! - to the elevator.

_Nine times!_

Perseus looks up from where he was brooding at the ding of the elevator and starts his way down the hallway. He glances at the doors to check the numbers and quickly turns back. It'd be faster going the other way to the room he needs.

Within two minutes he makes it and grins. He knocks on the room 343. It takes a moment, so he knocks again, louder this time. He listens to the laughter inside and gauges it to be louder still, so her slams his fist against the wood harder.

"What!" he hears a girl's voice come from inside, over the laughter he originally heard.

He thinks for a reply that would get her to the door, then shrugs, going for a classic. "Room service!"

Perseus hears them scuffle inside like excited children- who, he realises, _are just children_- and the girl asks her brother if he ordered it.

The door opens and Perseus is confronted with a cute twelve year old girl, with black hair and eyes. Timidly peeking around her is a younger boy, the ten year old Nico.

They both look confused for a moment until he pushes his way in, manhandling the two with him. They shout but Perseus shuts the door before someone can come running.

"Quiet you two!" Perseus reprimands fiercely. He turns back to see Nico cowering again, and Bianca holding a baseball bat. He grins at her and pulls his hood back, exposing his pale skin and dark hair. He is older than she is, at least fifteen years old. The feature that truly startles her though is his eyes. His eyes were as black as night, the pupil undiscernible from the iris, which as she looked closer seemed to move like a slow moving liquid, swirling continuously. Every so often a hint of something below the surface of his eyes would show, a something which shone in the dark and it captivated her. It was like molten stone of the darkest hue, like onyx or the gem jet.

His eyes were almost, so very similar to her own that they unnerved her.

"Oh, calm down will you? I'm here to help, honest." He smiles gently at the girl, who he can see is scared, and she lowers the bat slightly.

Perseus' hand blurs into motion, swiping through the air. A sleek black throwing knife materialises and launches at Bianca, sliding deep into the wood of the bat with a loud _thunk_. The force of it sends her sprawling and Perseus jumps at her, kicking the bat away towards the kitchen. He makes his way closer and crouches beside her. "Never drop your guard, Bianca."

From behind Nico attacks, having reached the bat without Perseus noticing until Nico is closer. He swings but Perseus has already summersaulted backwards evading the blow.

Bianca is up again, quickly taking the bat from her brother's hands, and now Perseus hesitates. He can see the determination, which was hidden before behind the fear. It outlined her state of mind, even though she was suffering under the effects of the Lotus.

She was protecting her family.

He smiles, a true one this time and she stops again. She can see something she rarely sees in others: understanding.

"We need to go, now," he looks around the small hotel room. "Get whatever you need and let's get moving," Perseus looks back at her as she stands there still. "Bianca, move!" he shouts to jolt her out of her trance.

Perseus walks to the door and opens it, glancing out down both ways of the hallway. He waits while the di Angelo siblings pack their things.

In five minutes they are both done. "We're… ready," Bianca sighs and looks back at the room as she joins Perseus in the hall. "Why do we have to leave anyway? This place is great!"

Perseus looks at her quickly before returning to scanning the hallway. "It's your father, Bianca, he wants you back. Both of you."

It takes her a moment to process this, "So he isn't dead?"

He shakes his head in answer. She frowns and sticks her fingers into the sensitive skin below the ribcage on the side and Perseus yelps before jumping away, massaging his side, "What the Tartarus Bianca!"

Bianca giggles softly and Nico joins her in laughter, "W-what the hell is Tartarus?" she manages to gasp out before she falls deeper into laughter, Nico emulating her.

"…Hell." His answer is short as they make their way to the elevator. He presses the call button and waits, albeit impatiently. Perseus doesn't have to wait long.

"Hell? It's real?"

"Your dad owns one section of it, so yeah," Perseus laughs as the doors to the elevator open slowly. He steps into the small metal box and they follow quickly.

"Who is our dad? Who are you, for that matter?" Nico speaks up now and glares at Perseus, as if daring him to silence him.

Perseus smirks, the lift starting up again to head to the lobby, "My name is Perseus Stix, and your father, is the Greek god of the Un-"

"Underworld," Nico cuts in excitedly, "yeah he has level nine power!"

The young teen laughs softly, "Sure, whatever." The elevator doors open with a ding and they move through them, towards the glass doors Perseus first entered through. The concierge frowns at them as the group of three draws closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks with false concern.

"Titan business, go back to opening doors, fool," Perseus growls at him and he pales at the golden of the teen.

"O-of course milord."

Bianca turns to ask him a question but he is already out the door. Left with no choice, she walks out to experience a whole new world, entirely different from the one she and Nico left behind all those years ago.

One they didn't even know they _had _left behind.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"**Fuck's sake**!" Perseus jumps up from the bus seat he is sitting at to glare at Nico who is sitting in the very back behind him, next to Bianca. "No! We are not _there yet_!" he imitates Nico's high-pitched voice with the skill of a cyclops. "_We. Just. Got. On. The. Bus!_" Perseus growls at the boy and then at Bianca, "Keep him quiet- _please_- and I will buy you a fucking Pegasus," Perseus pointedly ignored the shocked look on the faces of the other passengers.

Bianca glares back defiantly; "While it may be a bit early to ask that question-" she looks at Nico to stop him from protesting, "-you don't have to be so rude about it." Perseus sneers and goes to sit back in his seat before Nico asks the question again.

"Are-"

"That's _it_- I'm strangling the little fucker!" he jumps up and turns to see-

Bianca asked the question. He sighed in resignation, "Finish your question."

"Are you really- I mean, did dad really send you?" Bianca asked in a soft, small voice. Perseus flinched slightly on the inside, remembering when he asked the same question so many years ago. He slid into place beside her and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes Bianca," he hated himself for lying to a vulnerable girl, but he couldn't very well tell her the truth, "he personally sent me to get you two."

Perseus lets his head recline and rest uncomfortably on the top of the seat, still holding onto Bianca. Nico was staring at his sister and Perseus with a frown on his face; Bianca looked very comfortable.

Nico was quiet for the rest of the night on the bus ride to New York, which was going to take almost three days. Much better than walking, that's for sure.

"Percy?" Bianca looked up at Perseus- who she nicknamed Percy- and snuggled into his side more, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she asked again, shaking him out of her stupor.

"Percy?" he quirked a brow in amusement at her shortening of his name, "where'd you get that from?" he teased and laughed when she blushed.

"Perseus is such a mouthful though! Percy is much easier!" she vehemently defended herself, "don't laugh!" she whined and buried her face in her tormentor's chest in an attempt to hide her discomfort.

Her actions only caused more of the tickling sensation he was feeling in his chest so he laughed louder. It felt strange but Perseus just laughed until the feeling subsided, and sighed contentedly.

Perseus, Bianca and Nico soon fell asleep at the back of the bus, happy to relax the rest of the way.

Perseus and the di Angelo siblings were standing outside of the DOA Records within two days. The bus had arrived in the early morning, so Perseus directed them to their current location carefully as he was wary of monsters and muggers. Not for himself, but rather he was worried about his new friends. Nico had started to be more sociable after getting over the fact that his sister was talking to another person almost the same amount as they used to when they were alone in the Lotus Hotel. Bianca had spent the time catching up to the history of the world that she was unknowing of, which is a lot.

'_I might as well take them the rest of the way…_' Perseus thought frowning, '_maybe dad will appreciate the initiative_.'

Percy had assured them both that he would inform them of the demigod- as the siblings had found they were called- while they explored the Underworld. Currently Percy was explaining to the two what to expect inside.

"First off; they are all dead, and more often than not, have been there for a long time," Bianca raised her hand, looking incredibly out of place in the street. Perseus sighed loudly in frustration, "Yes, Bianca?"

Bianca had the decency to wear a sheepish smile on her face at her interruption, "Why would the line be long?"

"Ask your father, not me," Percy smiled, "secondly, you will see some things children are not meant to see; the Fields of Punishment for one." He pauses then quickly answers the unasked question, "They're called that because the worst of the dead are taken to be tormented there, Bianca," he says in mock disappointment. "I understand you aren't a child of Athena but jeez, Bianca, use some common sense!" he teases. Percy laughed as Bianca pouts, Nico joining in the teasing with his own comments, and within mere seconds the group are all laughing together.

Perseus allows them a moment to recover their breath before reaching out and grasping the door knob, "You two ready?" His question receives simultaneous nods and he twists and pushes the door knob, holding the door open for the siblings to enter.

Once they are through the door Percy closes it gently behind him and turns to see people lining up in the queue to enter the Underworld.

Grabbing one of the sibling's hands in each of his, Perseus pushes his way to the front of the line, growling at any of the spectres who attempt to touch them. Arriving at the front desk, Perseus clears his throat to gain the attention of the man sitting behind it.

The man is large, with dark hair and is wearing an expensive looking tuxedo. He looks down on them with a frown, "Get back in line, people have been here for a long time before you," he turns away too inspect something out of sight after attempting to scare them into submission, thinking the group of kids had listened and left, "stupid kids", he grumbled under his breath.

"Charon-" Percy starts before being interrupted.

"Oh look, someone can read the nametag!" he turns back to them scowling, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm, "I told you three to go back to the end of line."

"Charon," Percy growls threateningly at the ferryman, "it is not wise to speak down to a Titan," his eyes flashed a deep gold as his anger rose, overtaking the churning onyx which previously occupied them. The man in the suit yelled and pushed himself away from the desk in a panic.

"Back!" he screamed, "Away from me!" The two di Angelos' shared a look as they noticed the abrupt change in their newfound friend. It was cold and scared them slightly.

"Percy?" Bianca slips her hand into his in a gesture of comfort as Perseus moves to make his way around the desk. It stops him in his tracks as he follows his arm, connected to hers and her face with his gaze, frowning slightly. He sighs at the unspoken question he can see there; hidden in her eyes.

"I'm fine- really." He disengages his hand from hers, moving around the desk swiftly and stood over Charon; who hadn't moved from where he had fallen on the ground, fear coursing through his mind.

"Charon-"

"**No**-"

"Charon-"

"**No**! _Plea_-"

"_Charo_-"

"**No! Not Me**-"

Perseus slams his foot down on the immortal's thigh and a gut twisting snap is heard in reply as the femur breaks cleanly. The man writhes on the ground as the pain overloads his mind briefly, his throat locking up in an attempt to scream louder but on succeeds in creating a soundless howl of pain. Perseus kneels beside Charon, his hands grasping two points on the downed man's body; the left grips the shoulder, over the clavicle, and the right grasps the upper arm.

"Do you have to be such a _pain_?" Perseus smirks as he starts to pull the arm away from the socket, gently at first, before increasing the strength with which he pulls. "I am here to see Hades. It seems to be in your best interest to let us pass, wouldn't you say?" Charon nods in between gasps of pain, struggling to remember to breathe from the mind numbing pain.

"Then let us pass," Perseus stops pulling and passes his hand over the broken limb, healing it with a strange sound; the sound of the bone breaking- just in reverse.

As Charon tested the recently fixed leg and set about leading them to the Underworld, the siblings- much pale than they were originally- shared yet another glance. Both had noticed something strange about the whole ordeal Perseus had forced on the ferryman.

His eyes had stayed gold the entire time.

* * *

Perseus strode into Hades' castle with Bianca and Nico in tow. They passed skeletal guards from every era, the further in they went the more recent the weapons and equipment they carried became. Finally they made it to the throne room where Hades and Persephone were waiting. Perseus stopped them at the doors.

"You two stay behind me till I say so."

"But Percy-"

"No buts," Percy interrupted not unkindly, "I need to speak to them first, ok?" They both nodded their acceptance after a moment's hesitation. Perseus took this as the sign he needed to enter the room.

He pushed the double doors open and walked into the room smugly. He smirks under his hood at the god and goddess, Hades in his cloak and the Helm of Darkness resting on his head with Persephone beside him. His cloak had the souls of the dead woven into them, giving it its shifting appearance.

"Who are you to intrude my realm?" Hades asks with anger barely constrained in his voice. Perseus notices the expressions on the two godly beings and laughed loudly at them. He continues to laugh as the ire of Hades rises before he snaps, the ground shaking from his wrath.

Perseus growls and thrust his hand, palm outward, at the god in front of him launching a black spear from his hand. It arcs through the air and strikes the side of Hades' helm, ripping a tear in its metal as it skims the surface.

The shaking stops as Hades looks to Percy with an expression of disbelief on his face as he inspects his helm. He traces the jagged edge of the metal with his index finger slowly, as if to prove it isn't an illusion. "Who are you?" he questions, eyes flickering around the room nervously.

"I think the real question is: who are they?" Perseus gestures towards the two wide eyes children behind him with a wide- if unseeable- grin on his face. Percy nudges both of them in front of him, reassuring them with some softly spoken words.

Hades spares them a glance and looks away before his eyes jump back to them, taking in every detail.

"I see you recognise them both," Perseus turns his head slightly to express the direction his gaze was in, as they couldn't tell through the shadows of the hood, "Allow me to introduce these two to you, lady Persephone. This-" he lays his left hand on Bianca's shoulder, "is Bianca di Angelo, and this-" he places his other hand on Nico's shoulder, "is her brother, Nico di Angelo, the children of Hades and Maria di Angelo."

Perseus watches as the children of Hades slowly walk forward, Hades copying them with an almost uncomfortably tender smile on his face. It just looks so out of place on someone know for the dead.

Five minutes pass and still he waits, feeling awkward to see the family reconnect from years apart. He sighs and raises a hand into the air, this time palm facing upwards and a orb of transparent silver grows from it, reaching the size of a basketball. Concentrating as he waits, he creates black wisps- small streaks of dark metal-like things, with sharp jutting wings sprouting from the side and flecks of gold light projected from the surface to emulate the features of scales and spikes- which dance across his palm and fly around inside the basketball sized orb. He watches as bursts of golden flames lance from some of the more aggressive of his creations.

"I call them Shades," he says to the goddess trying to approach unnoticed, thinking he wasn't paying his surroundings any attention. He clenches his hand into a fist and small wails are heard from his closed fist as said shades die. He looks up at Persephone and slowly tilts his head, "Something you need?"

Feeling slightly disconcerted, she nodded, "Your name?" Persephone tries to make her voice haughty, but fails in the presence of the hooded figure whom is unknown to her.

"Perseus Stix," Perseus answers calmly, in a dangerous tone, one which holds both pain and anger in its voice. Persephone is puzzled by this new discovery, although she doesn't show it physically.

The voice still makes her uncomfortable, "Who are you a child of, demigod? And lower your hood in the presence of a goddess," he growls and her throat is suddenly tight, the cold bite of unease crawling up her spine.

"What makes you think I am a demigod, Niece?" he laughed, a harsh sound. His words confused Persephone and a frown marred her face as she thought over his answer. She first had thought him deluded or insane, but was not as sure now.

Hades, however, had overheard Perseus' words and an expression of shock adorned his face at the news, "Back Persephone, Perseus is a Titan!" Hades wished to protect his wife but was worried for his children.

Persephone stared at Perseus as he lowered his hood, his dark black hair and golden eyes denoting his heritage.

"I am Perseus Styx, son of the lord Titan and the Titanide Styx," he turned his brilliant golden eyes towards the astonished god of the Dead and spread his arms wide from where they rested at his sides.

"My father has a proposition for you, Brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so read on.

It had been almost five years since Perseus had taken the children of Hades to the god of the Underworld. Percy and Hades had spoken at length of the terms which were compounded in Hades' surrender. Their shared father had issued the relatively young Titan one thing to make sure of; something with which they could hold over the god.

Percy had begged for Bianca.

It had taken hours of arguing before Bianca had made her way into the conversation in her own way- leaning on the door to eavesdrop. Percy had noticed the demigoddess as he was constantly monitoring her position in a completely platonic way. Really. And with the object of their argument agreeing with one side, the other's defence had crumbled.

So the last five years had been spent training Bianca into a lethal warrior, one who only needs experience to become as good as Perseus was in the art of battle. It also had other perks. Sparring against Bianca had moulded her into a ferocious and unyielding opponent, adept in the ways of the sword and a master of deceit; the latter a product of Perseus' acting lessons. Bianca had also developed nicely over the years, growing into a fine young woman. Percy would deny it, but he had been admiring her curves and bust more and more as time passed and she _grew_.

And like most males, Perseus was oblivious to the desires of the girl he admired.

"Percy!"

The young man in question sighed and rushed to the side of the slightly younger girl who was struggling under the combined assault of three summoned skeletal soldier. The living pair present were practicing their close quarter combat skills against a small horde of long-dead skeletons.

Bianca and Percy moved closer together to stand as a united front, Perseus slightly ahead to take on the brunt of the enemies they faced, the weaker deflecting of his offense onto Bianca's own offense. Percy growled as one of the skeletons forced his blade closer with each thrust, "Will- you- just- die- already?" He lunged forward and snapped its neck effortlessly with a smooth motion which carried onto the dead soldier next to the one Perseus just downed.

Bianca giggled loudly in his ear now, having drawn closer after Percy disabled the final undead, having banished the remaining back to Hades. "Percy, please," the stunning demigoddess flicked her ebony hair over her shoulder, "you can't kill what isn't there."

Perseus sighs and casts her a glance laden with exasperation. He moves back a step from her abrupt breach of personal space making her pout and step closer still. Her amusement grows with his annoyance as their dance continues for several more minutes. "Bianca," Percy grabs her shoulders in an attempt to hold her still. The daughter of Hades smirks and lets her arms rise, her fingers trailing across his muscular anatomy like wisps of smoke; straying behind his head more often than not to thread into his silk-like black hair.

"Don't act like you don't want to _relax_, Percy," her voice lulls him closer into her embrace, loosening his inhibitions until all he can see is the beauty his apprentice holds, hear her light breathing and feel her body heave slightly with each set of inhalations and its reverse, smell her scent of death- to him she smells of dry parchment and poppies, to his _undying_ amusement and surprise- and he can taste her lips on his, her saliva mixing with his as she presses her tongue between her lips. He can feel himself returning the passionate kiss with fervour-

_He is unexpectedly drawn from his pleasure when a golden haze spreads across his vision even as he closes his eyes, the gold showing him a painful future. He sees an endless plain filled with twisted and bent heaps of celestial bronze, covered in broken or unwanted contraptions made of the same element. He sees Bianca in the centre of the heaps of scrap, captured inside a shadow. He can feel his mental projection step forward, seeing a hand raise into his vision. He realises it is his own. The shadow darkens over Bianca. It gleams and falls closer and closer to her. He sees an enormous bronze foot crush her into the ground, and his sight blackens from the turmoil and the view shifts. All he can see now is his face. The shocks of dark hair that remain as unruly as ever. The solid chin and defined jawline. The glistening tear running down his face; leaving a track his inner eye follows down through the dirt that decorates his face._

Percy breaks from the spell he is induced into, breaking the kiss with his on-off-on again-it's complicated girlfriend in the process. His mind is in a haze from the vision he received, a by-product of the demigoddess and Titan's affectionate display. The fates had always been intent on his lack of relationship, and threatened- because that was what those daydreams were; threats.

His lip's absence upon her own caused Bianca to open her eyes from when they had closed several minutes ago, her warm shadow-like eyes seeking his own instantly. A frown soon adorned her beautiful face at the sight with which he had greeted her; a view of his face from the side, black hair, and pale face yet warmed cheeks and his tongue sweeping across his lips- healing a cut she had opened on his lips.

"What is it Percy?" She reaches forth to place her arm on his in a gesture of comfort on her part, but one which just reminds him of the visage which befell him moments ago. His flinch hurts her deeply and if he would but look at her, he would see so.

Her attempt to move closer to him is cancelled out by his longer arms, holding her at bay again. She stays back unlike before and bits her lip gently. "Bianca, I really can't-"

"Fine!" she shouts at him, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, moving away from his touch; warm and strong, and one which draws her in to be hurt again and again. Someone so young can only stand rejection for so long before something gives way, and this time it had been her heart rather than her patience. "_Don't_ make up some-" here her voice breaks in synchronise with her heart, "-some stupid fucking excuse to push me away!

"Just tell me whether or not it's because you won't ever love me."

Percy gawks at her as he tries to wrap his mind around her mind's functioning, his keen eyes spotting a single thread, with the name _Bianca di Angelo_ written in standard print, flying loose from her black hood- one of his own, he notices with a heavy heart and broken smile- and acknowledges the sign the Fates have given.

He nods in answer to her unasked question and watches her cry harder. She staggers forwards towards him, intending to lunge in attack or seeking comfort before remembering the reasons behind her tears and quickly makes her way to the doors.

Perseus watches her flee and feels something wet travel down his cheeks, wiping at the offending liquid with his knuckle. A single glistening tear, tinged with gold instead of reflections, rests there.

"So this is the tear of a Titan," he states with a hollow voice, "drawn from the heart…" He lets it drop the floor and more follow, lacquering the tiniest of all puddles of golden ichor on the floor of the practice hall.

'_The Titan's Curse One Shall Bear…'_

The voice of unknown origins speaks within his mind, as if narrating this point of his life.

* * *

"My son, Perseus!" Kronos' voice booms across the massive hall, drawing cheers from all the monsters gathered before the Titans, whom stand at the forefront of the enormous room. In the shadows behind the throne, Bianca waits, ready for any attack that could be thrown at the Titans she serves.

The beasts' cheering and cries raise high, hurting the ears of the mortal behind the throne. The call for attendance had interrupted her crying, and she had moved to her ordered place hurriedly from her own room near Perseus'.

"You have served me well, son. And what is service without reward?" the Lord of the Titans questions the gathered crowd more than he questions Percy, and they respond with more roars and screams. "I would give you one thing, if you but ask for it."

It is more of a PR stunt than anything, a way to boost morale, but Perseus knows his father well enough to know that he is spoiled by his father. He was the Titan that didn't have to be made, but still did. His birth was planned and the mother chosen well, and had spawned a child the Lord of the Titans could be proud of.

"I…" Perseus' gaze flickers towards Bianca and he hesitates, contemplating the chances his wish might actually be granted before he steels his gaze and looks his father in his eyes. The Fates have made their choice.

"I want to…"

The crowd of monsters press in closer, all rearing to hear the wish of their prince. Bianca cannot help but be drawn in closer, leaning against the throne in anticipation. She had seen his gaze turn to her, and she felt conflicted about what he had conveyed with that single glance. Worry was evident, the fear uncomforting and the adoration well hidden, but still there. So why did he say he couldn't love her?

Feeling uneasy at the possibilities that constituted Percy's wish she licked her once wet lips and looked away.

"I want permission, father."

"Permission, son?" the entire hall is silent, the poor minds of the beasts turning to think of what their prince, who had always treated them fairly, would need to ask permission for. The great Kronos never disallowed an action of Perseus', believing a reason behind every thought and nuance that might come from his son.

"Permission for a- a leave of absence, father." Of all the responses Bianca was expecting, that was the last upon her mind. Percy had no ambition other than regaining the throne of the favoured from the gods of Olympus.

"My son, is there not anything-"

"That is what I want father, and grant it or not, I must leave. For-" Another look darted at Bianca, who for once was standing by the side of the throne and watching Percy with wide eyes, "-for my own happiness."

The silence was once again deafening, the air ringing with stillness, not even breathing being heard. It stretched on a very long time, forcing Percy to clear his throat to spur his father from his shocked stupor.

"Granted," a single word broken in a hoarse whisper.

And Perseus fled the hall, feeling thousands of eyes on his retreating form, a single pair that had any weight over his opinion riding over his derriere, even if he didn't know that. Bianca still admired his body; even through the grief her crush had caused her heart.

The whispers started before the doors had even swung closed.

* * *

He had to find them.

Forgoing packing, Perseus had flashed out of his father's palace, traveling anywhere in America within seconds.

Appearing on the side of a road in the country, he inspected his surroundings quickly. Several cars shot past on his left, further ahead a stand with three old ladies weaving an oversized sock.

Perseus had looked away from that inconspicuous sight before his head snapped back to it. He laughed at the simplicity of the personal quest, '_They were right there!'_

He slowly started to make his way towards them, almost there within a minute, just a few more steps-

**BOOM!**

A billowing cloud of thick dark smoke is emanating from the back of a bus, its driver pulling the vehicle over to a stop at the side of the road, pulling mere centimetres away from the amused Titan.

Hearing his name called by a voice weary from age he turned away from the near accident, remembering his reason for leaving her behind and continuing a few meagre steps to the stand where the Fates conveniently resided currently.

"Perseus Stix, the one who cried."

"Perseus Stix, the cursed one."

"Perseus Stix, the one she loves."

All three of the Fates pitch their titles for the Titan in. The Titan in question grows at them, his hand clenching into a fist. They tease and poke fun, wreaking havoc in the lives of all but their own.

"**Shut up!** I can't stand it anymore, the _constant_ rejecting! I _love_ her you old **fucking** witches, with all my _fucking_ heart! I **will** turn her immortal, and spend eternity with her! So now tell me why I can't be with her!" Sometime during his shouting he had slammed his hands onto the desk they sat behind, breaking its surface into splinters.

"We already have, poor son of Kronos. Every vision we have sent you is an… eventuality, if you will. And those dreams you have at night, the ones which make you scream in your sleep are others you could have a relationship with. He startling truth is that we are saving you from a fate worth than death; eternal torment."

Perseus stood shocked at the words of women he was so willing to hate. "I-" his throat is dry and his voice hoarse, and it takes a moment to rehydrate, even with his water powers. "I lose everyone? Those girls are- are real? Living, breathing girls?" There nod didn't make it easier as he had thought it would. "So, what you're saying is that… I- I literally cannot love any woman?"

The Fates seemed sorrowful for a moment in time before they regained their stoic demeanour and answering him in the negative to his confusion. "You can love," Perseus' gaze is intense at that moment, willing to take any love he can get considering his lifespan, "but the true question is; will you be able to live with causing their deaths.

And with those words as a parting gift of wisdom and insight, the three Fates left the Titan to his thoughts, filled with sorrow and dark thoughts both.

A pair of footsteps announced the arrival of two people, and Percy turned glaring murder at the intruders-

"Annabeth?"

His voice stops both of them in their tracks, two people he recognises, although the female more than the male.

"How do you know who I am?" Annabeth asks suspiciously while eyeing the Perseus. She is either shameless in looking him over or thinks he wouldn't notice. The male, a Satyr if Perseus' dreams were ever to be trusted, was looking around nervously.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Perseus replied, "Uh, I had a dream about you once?"

Instead of being angry like he expected, Annabeth giggled. Perseus smiled at the familiar sound of his dreams before sighing, remembering the curse he beared. The curse which stopped him from loving anyone…

"Hey lil' Annie," Perseus grinned and moved closer, placing his hands on her hips and using his thumb to massage the areas he could reach, "wanna show me a way back to your camp?"

She grinned in return, her own hands slipping around his neck, "Wanna give me a reason handsome?"

He felt filthy even as he kissed her gently; wishing he could live and love Bianca, rather than doing what he was now. Anything was better than sleeping his way through the females of the camp, and if it works as planned, the goddesses themselves.

For love a man will do anything.


End file.
